Blind Romance
by A Rozen Dream
Summary: Is set in a made up timeline, after the big war but everyone is alive and well (appart from people who died early in the series) Sasuke is... well i dont think its mentioned but hes just not around so yeah, doesnt really follow to strickly to the timeline of anything. with peace in the village romance is in the air! well for most people anyway. NejiXOC not much of a sum i know..
1. Chapter 1

The war had long ended and everyone once again knew peace and not only that, it seemed nearly everyone was paired with someone. Shikamaru is in Suna now with Temari but everyone saw that coming, what we didn't see was Ino and Gaara. Last I heard Choji had also found someone in the sand village. Hinata finally got the courage to ask Naruto out and now they have been dating for over a year, Sakura is still single but Lee and Sai are fighting over her. Tenten and Kiba also surprised us by getting together, Shino was dating someone but no one knows what happened with that. Lastly there was Neji, he was just impossible, always training and just didn't know about love.

Then there is me, I'm single but not from lake of trying. You see I just happened to fall for an idiot. Everyone called him a genius, best and brightest of the Hyuga clan, well this so called genius knows less than nothing about love. Honestly children know 100 times more about love then he does! Genius, pfft year right.

Everyone knows I love him, even the Hyuga clan knows! And they have all tried helping out but... well listening is another thing he doesn't seem that good at. We have been on a few dates and I've even told him I loved him but I don't think he got it considering his reply was "yes you to" that's the same reply I get every time. I also made a point of mentioning I don't mean as family or a friend which he replies "why would you?"

Hinata's dad also tried talking to him but still nothing. Oh right, I should mention that Hiashi and I, well it's hard to explain it, were not friends but he welcomes me to his home. I wanted to get closer to Neji but he spent so much time inside the Hyuga compound and not being a part of the family I wasn't allow to just wonder in for no reason. Now I'm not one to brag but if there's one thing I can do its cook and after Hinata told me Hiashi's favourite dish I didn't hesitate to bring it over. It took time but now I'm free to wonder in and out, plus the Hyuga clan is on my side now.

Tonight Naruto and Hinata have invited us all too some fancy restaurant, everyone is currently betting on why, so far pregnancy is winning. Being a fancy place I put on my white and purple knee length dress, slipped on my dark purple flats and headed towards Neji's hoping for once in his life he was ready on time. When it came to missions or any other ninja related task he was never late, dinner or social events though was a whole other story.

Leaving my shoes at the front steps I walked silently down the wooden halls until I came to his place. Since being accepted by the main branch Neji now had a place in the main housing area, only a few meters away from Hiashi's own house. I stood outside tightening the white ribbon in my hair before knocking on his door.

"Neji? Are you ready yet? You were meant to be waiting at the front!"

"Come in" he called back sounding annoyed

I slid the door open and entered the small grand house. After sliding the door closed behind me I looked around for the Hyuga, when I finally did find him it took all my skills as a ninja not to burst out laughing.  
It was a scene I was sadly all too familiar with, he was standing in front of the floor length mirror without a shirt on trying to force his brush though a nasty looking knot.

"Geez you could have at least put a shirt on" I sighed "now give me the brush before you pull your hair out"

He handed me the brush as I handed him the rest of his clothing, as he started on the buttons of his shirt I gently started on the knot. By the time I was tightening the white ribbon in his hair Neji had managed to get his shirt, tie and jacket on.

"Honestly, if you have made us late I won't bring you anything to eat tomorrow" I frowned "now get your shoes and let's go"

"We won't be late"

"I'd like to get to these places without running one of these days"

Like I expected we ended up havening to run but we did make it in time although everyone else was already there.

"Glad to see you guys turned up" Kiba smirked

"Were not late" Neji stated

"So did we miss anything?" I asked sitting next to Sakura with Neji on my other side

"We were just catching up" Tenten said

The night was filled with laughter and stories and yelling, Naruto kept calling Iruka, lady Tsunade, Kakashi, Yamato and Kurenai old. After we had all finished our food Naruto stood up getting all our attention with Hinata standing shyly next to him.

"We have something we wanted to tell you" Naruto announced

"Finally got the girl pregnant hey Naruto?" Kiba shouted only to get hit by Tenten

"pre-preg" Hinata stuttered getting redder every second

"No it's nothing like that" Naruto waved off "Hinata and I are getting married" he said proudly grabbing Hinata's hand to show us the ring

It was simple but still incredibly beautiful. There were cheers around the table as everyone congratulated them, well the girls did anyway they guys mainly cringed hoping their partners didn't want a ring just yet.

"Sakura, we should get married to" Lee said already on one knee

"If Sakura marries anyone it will be me" Sai said calmly

"I'm not marrying either of you!" she shouted hitting them both making the rest of us laugh

"So when is the wedding?" Kakashi asked

"We were thinking in the summer, right Naruto?"

"Sure and everyone is invited!"

"Oh Naruto" Hinata sighed

Neji and I walked home together, going home was about the only time we got to walk, but I don't really know what one of our homes we were walking towards.

"I'm happy for them" I smiled "you know this means Naruto's going to be part of your family"

"Not by blood" he frowned

"So when are we going to get married then?" I asked grabbing his arm

"Marriage is pointless"

"I think marriage is wonderful" I sighed leaning on his shoulder

We ended back at the Hyuga compound where I let out a sigh; I was kind of hoping he would walk me home like a gentleman.

"Aww my place is so far away" I groaned "I know how about a sleep over?"

"Aren't you a bit old for sleep overs?"

"Never" I smirked letting myself in "better hurry up or ill lock you out"

Once we got back to his place he left me in the lounge room with a pillow that was way too thin and a blanket that was way too thick for this weather, plus the couch wasn't that good for sleeping on either. Being a ninja I was used to sleeping in any situation and place but well there was a slight chance I was just being difficult. Leaving the pillow and blanket where they were I silently made my way to Neji's room, it sounded like he was sleeping so as quietly as possible I opened the door and crept into his bedroom.

Neji had a large queen bed but even so he had this habit of sleeping right in the middle, I had only just lifted up the blanket the tiniest bit when I heard the bed moving. Slowly I turned my head to look at him only to be met with those clouded eyes of his.

"What are you doing?" he asked with a groan

"Honestly you can't expect a lady to sleep on a couch" I pointed out "besides your bed is so much more comfy"

"Hn" he grumbled moving to the other side

I quickly got myself comfy before he changed his mind, once I was sure he wasn't going to suddenly kick me out I rolled over to look at him only he had his back facing me.

"You know it would be much easier if you just let me sleep in here to begin with" I explained

"This is why I don't" he grumbled

"Hey Neji.. You awake?" I asked after a long silence

"Unfortunately yes" he muttered

"I was wondering, about Naruto and Hinata, when they get married he's going to move into the Hyuga compound right?"

"I don't want to think about it" he sighed

"Then when they have kids there will be little Naruto and Hinata's running around"

I heard him groan and when I looked over I saw he had moved a pillow over his head.

"What? I think a little Naruto and Hinata would be so cute"

The next morning I woke up with the sun and despite having a kind of late night I was wide awake and ready for the day, Neji however was still sleeping. Quietly I left the room and headed to the kitchen, I made him a simple breakfast then clean up afterwards leaving it on the bench. I would have stayed but I had 3 genin waiting for me, I still had to go home and change yet.

I spent the morning training with my team then after that I bought lunch to Hiashi and Neji, sometime after Hinata and Naruto started dating I somehow got the role of food bringer, not that I minded in the least. They were busy training so I left it for them then headed off to meet with Neru; he was worried about falling behind his teammates so I said I would train him this afternoon. After that I had gate duty then finally, when most others would be in bed sleeping I slowly headed home yawning.

I didn't bother with anything to eat, I wasn't all that hungry and I was tired so I just fell down on my bed drifting off straight away. The next couple of days were about the same but then during training with Nero Hinata called out to me.

"Do you need something?" I asked picking up my water bottle

"Are you busy tonight?"

"Gate duty but I can switch shifts, why what's happening?"

"Naruto is coming home for dinner tonight; I thought you might like to join us"

"Naruto huh? I'm sure Neji is pleased with that, yeah ok, I'll be there"

"Great, I'll see you tonight then" she smiled running off

"Alright Nero" I called out facing him "one more hour then that's it for today"

"But Yuko-sensei" he groaned

"Hey you came to me worried about being left behind so come on, do you want to catch up to the others or not?"

"Right" he sighed

After training I traded shifts with Mitsuru then got cleaned up a bit before heading to Hiashi's, once I got there though already a verbal fight had started between Naruto and Neji.

"Don't worry I'm here now, no need to fight" I smirked walking between them

"Yuko what are you doing here?" Naruto asked

"Naruto I told you she was coming" Hinata explained

"Eh? You did?"

"Idiot" Neji scoffed

Dinner wasn't that bad but it was a little exhausting trying to keep Neji from saying... well pretty much anything, Hinata had her work cut out for her two. Honestly these two in the same family, it only spelled disaster, it's a wonder how they got along with missions. It was getting late before we all called it a night, although it was worth it so see the fear in Naruto's face when Hinata said they would stay here the night. Hiashi really knows how to scare the poor boy without saying a single word.

"Well goodnight everyone" Hinata smiled

"Goodnight Hinata" I waved as her and Naruto left the house

"Neji I'll see you in the morning, Yuko" Hiashi said standing with a small nod my way

"Goodnight sir" I smiled

Once he left the room it was only Neji and I, glancing at my watch I knew if I didn't leave soon I would be late for my shift.

"I suppose you are staying again?" he asked standing

"Again? I haven't stayed over in ages" I giggled standing to "and I can't"

"You can't?" he asked looking at me "why?"

"Well I have the late gate shift" I smiled

"Since when?"

"I've had gate watch all month" I frowned "I got the other day off because of Naruto and Hinata but I had to trade shifts to come here tonight. Anyway I should get going, don't want to be late"

With a quick wave I headed off, the night went by painfully slow, it was hard keeping my eyes open but when it was finally time to go home half of me wanted to just stay there and sleep. By the time I reached my house it was only 3 hours until I had to wake up again, deciding to be safe I set my alarm then crawled into bed.

Surprisingly I woke up the next morning feeling wide awake and refreshed, my alarm didn't go off either, when I looked over at it however my beautiful peaceful morning was shattered. Already it was nearing 11am, I should have been with my team at 7 but here I was only now waking up.

"Why didn't you wake me!" I shouted shaking the clock

I got changed as fast as I could then sprinted out the front door heading straight towards the training ground trying to think up an excuse. Once I got there though my students were nowhere in sight which was odd, even if I was this late they didn't normally just leave, unless they went looking for me.

"Dammit" I muttered bitting my thumb "they could be anywhere"

I started asking around the village but no one had any idea, I even checked their homes but they hadn't gone back. There was only one person that would be able to help me but I didn't really want to disturb them. I ended up outside the Hyuga compound pacing back and forward for a while until finally decided to go in. I went straight to where Neji and Hiashi would be training but no one was there, it was getting close to lunch but unless a mission came up they didn't stop for a break until I bought it.

"Yuko, you're here early" Hinata said behind me

"Umm do you know where Neji is?"

"No... I haven't seen him all morning"

"Oh.." I sighed

"Did you need help with something?"

"Well... I kind of slept in this morning and can't seem to find my team" I confessed with a small laugh "I was hoping Neji could find them for me"

"I can help if you like, I'm not doing anything"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course" she smiled

After confirming they weren't around the main town area we headed towards the outer areas where they would either be training or being lazy.

"When I got up this morning father and Neji weren't training" Hinata said as we ran through the trees

"Really? I thought maybe they finished early or something..."

"No, when I asked father he said Neji cancelled training for the day"

"Never thought I would hear that... oh wait, did the Hokage need him?"

"Personal reasons, that's what he told father anyway"

"pers... it's like I don't even know him anymore" I giggled "well I'm sure whatever it is he has his reasons, maybe he was blackmailed into helping someone or something"

"There just up ahead" she said with a smile

"I never thought having a team would be so... well there like little siblings you know?"

"I'm sure they will be happy to see you"

"One more time" someone called out

"Right" my students said all together

"Hey... Hinata... did that sound like..."

"Well I should get going; I told Naruto I would meet him for lunch. Goodbye Yuko"

"Oh uhh bye.."

_"It wouldn't be Neji.. But still... who is with my team"_

I came out just in time to have to dodge a kunai.

"Watch it guys" I said standing upside down on the branch "you almost took of my head"

"Yuko-sensei!" they shouted dropping their defensives

"Hey, sorry about this morning..." I said landing on the floor

Once I was safely on the ground I looked up at who had been training them, nothing could have prepared me to see Neji standing there with his arms folded.

"Ne-Neji?" I whispered

"Were so happy to see you!" Luna said running towards me

"Is Neji-sensei being mean?" I asked crouching down to her level

"Perhaps if they trained harder" Neji started to say but stopped once I shot him a glare

"Well how about I take you all to lunch, my treat"

"Really? Count me in then" Koji shouted already walking towards town

"Neji-sensei are you joining us?" I asked standing up "consider it a thankyou"

"Thank you for what?" he huffed turning away

"For training my students of course"

"Training?" Neru asked "more like near killing"

"He wasn't that bad" Luna hissed at him

"You just think he's cute" Koji laughed out loudly

"I do not!" she screeched chasing him

"Koji, Luna!" I called out but they were already gone

"Don't worry Yuko-sensei, I'll make sure they don't kill each other" Neru said running after them "wait for me!"

"So what do you say?"

"I should return to my training"

"Oh come on, have a little fun I mean you have the day off right? Why use it training besides I didn't make you anything today and you have to eat sometime"

"I will get something at home"

"You're impossible" I sighed turning away from him "well I'll see you around then"

"That's it?"

"Well yeah" I said looking back "I'm not going to beg you to come to a lunch, if you don't want to come then you don't have to. You've made your choice and by now I know when to just give up, anyway I should go make sure my students haven't hurt themselves"

_"Oh Neji... and I thought..."_

Shaking my head from those thoughts I gave Neji a small wave with a bright smile before going after my students. After lunch I headed home to clean up a bit, while I was putting everything back where it belonged I noticed my alarm on the floor with a frown I picked it up. After changing the batteries a few times I finally had to admit that it was just dead, I was ready to throw it out when I noticed something. I had guessed that after all the years of hitting it that the thing had finally died but at the back was scratch marks from what looked like a kunai. With my own I followed the marks and pulled the back of and saw the mess of cut wires, would explain why new batteries didn't work but still who and why.

"But I still need a new one" I sighed tossing it into the bin

With my purse in hand I headed back out to the store to try and find a new alarm clock, while I was down there I ran into Hinata and Naruto, apparently he had thrown, and smashed, Hinata's clock this morning. I told them about what happened to mine and they seemed just as confused by it, I mean it didn't really make sense, who would go out of their way to do that? And did they really have to break it.

"Oh look, its Neji" Hinata said pointing out the window "are you going to invite him to join us Yuko?"

"He's probably busy, besides its just clock shopping, shouldn't take me too long to find one then I have some D-rank missions to finish so there's no point really"

"Oh... ok then" she said quietly

"Here we go, this one will do" I said grabbing the cheapest, plain looking one "well I'll see you guys later then"

After paying for my clock I left the shop and started the walk home, after putting it on my bench I was out the door once more heading towards the Hokage's. I was currently trying to save up for a new bed, the one I had was old and about ready to fall apart, plus it killed my back so I was taking whatever mission there was for the extra cash. I guess sleeping on a bed as soft as clouds so often wasn't helping my standards either, I often wondered if what Neji would do if I just moved his bed to my house, decided it might just be easier to save up for my own though.

Today I had to repair a hole in someone's roof and fence, find a pet cat, two dogs and a bird then finally, as a favour, do a quick survey to see if anything else needed doing, like I didn't have enough to do before guard duty. A few times during the day I ran into people but finding lost animals was honestly harder than it sounded so I didn't have much time to talk, they all seemed worried about me for some reason though.

"Yuko!" Yuziko called out getting my attention

"Is something wrong?"

"Actually I was going to ask you that"

"I'm fine... why do you ask?"

"Well you got Neji to take you're place tonight... I thought something must be wrong for you to cancel all together"

"What? But I nev... oh don't worry I'm fine, I'll be there tomorrow night on time and everything"

"That's good, well see you then"

"Yeah... bye"

_"Neji is taking my place? He's never done that before... or take my students either" _I thought looking towards the Hyuga compound _"well I guess now I can take that C-rank mission"_

After returning the bird to its owner I headed to the Hokage's hoping no one else had taken the mission I was happy to hear no one had. The mission wasn't that hard, I was meant scout out some suspicious people near a small village not far from here. After packing some weapons for just in case I tightened my headband making sure it wasn't going to slip off or something then headed to the gate were Neji and an unhappy looking Yuziko sat.

"Yuko?" Neji asked

"Yuko!" Yuziko shouted jumping to his feet "what are you doing here? Come to chat or something? There's plenty of room if you want to stay!"

"Sorry, I'm on my way out, should be back in a few hours"

"So this is why you got Neji to cover huh? Leaving me for some night time excitement"

"Yeah you could say that, I need the money and this mission pays higher than sitting there"

"You need the money, why?" Neji asked

"Just stuff, anyway have to get going, don't want to get back to late, see you soon"


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks passed and I was finally free of guard duty, the extra money was good but it was just so boring, I wanted to get out there with my team, not sit around. Unfortunately though two days ago my team was taken by another sensei to help out with a mission so that left me with nothing to do, even around the village there wasn't much and to me it seemed like everyone had something to do.

With nothing to do in the village I left to try and find a place to train, there were heaps of places inside the village but kids used them so I didn't want to get in the way.

"No good" I sighed falling to the ground "there's nothing to do"

It was a good thing I was laying on my back to, if I wasn't I doubt I would have seen the large boulder falling from the sky. There weren't any mountains right around here so I guess someone was working on earth style, would explain how it ended up in the sky to. I jumped up and quickly got out of the way but in the rush and confusion I managed to fall over and bruise my hands and knees a little but nothing too bad.

"Oh god, Yuko, I didn't know you were there! Are you ok? I didn't hurt you did I?"

Sitting on the ground I looked up at the bolder where Yuziko was crouching.

"Yeah I'm alright" I smiled getting up dusting myself down

"You're bleeding!" he said jumping down in front of me

"Eh?" I looked myself over and saw what the fuss was about, I had a shallow cut, only about the length of my finger, just above my knee "oh that, don't worry, it's not deep or anything"

"We should get it looked at uhh here, hop on, will carry you" he said crouching down

"I'm fine walking on my own you know; I told you it isn't bad"

After an argument of sorts I gave in and let him carry me on his back, as we walked towards the hospital a few people asked us if everything was ok but other than that it was kind of peaceful.

"What's with that goofy grin?"

"I don't have a goofy grin" I frowned

"Either way, what's on your mind?"

"I was just thinking back to when we were kids"

"We've been friends for ages ay"

"I don't know, I couldn't stand you for a while"

"That's just because I was a better ninja then you" he smiled "so, what happened with you and Neji huh?"

"What? Where did that come from"

"I know you Yuko, I can tell when something isn't right, everyone else can to, so talk to me"

"Nothing happened"

"So you're avoiding him because of nothing?"

"I'm not avoiding him"

"Really? Then how come every time you see him you don't even say hi plus you're not dragging him around anymore, Hinata's even taken over you're cooking"

"I've been busy" I shrugged

"Sure, that's why you were outside the village doing nothing... I know I wasn't all that supportive of you and Neji, tried to get you to give up countless times but... well what can I say, I'm on your side now"

"I still love him, I don't think anything will ever change that but I just... I've just been tired lately with all the work I took on, now that I have some freedom back I just wanted some time to myself you know"

"Sure" he said pushing the hospital doors open "whatever you say Yuko"

"Yuko are you ok? What happened?" Sakura asked running towards us

"I'm fine really, just some scratches and bruises but dummy here insisted I come here"

"What if you're cuts get infected or something? I don't want to be the reason you lose a leg! I'll get killed"

"Alright, let's get you cleaned up then" Sakura sighed "so what happened?"

"Yuziko dropped a boulder on me"

"What! No I didn't! I mean I did but I didn't mean to! It was an accident" he shouted trying to defend himself

Once I was all fixed up Yuziko went back to his training while I just kind of wandered around aimlessly.

"Yuko!" Naruto shouted getting my attention "hey over here!"

I walked towards the ramen stand where I was then dragged in and forced to sit down while Naruto went back to what looked to be his 5th bowl.

"Hey Hinata"

"Good afternoon Yuko" she smiled

"So are you coming tonight?" Naruto asked with his mouth full

"Coming to what?"

"To the party of course"

"Party?" I asked raising my brow

"Naruto it's not a party" Hinata sighed "father and most of the main branch will be away tonight. I asked permission to have a small group of friends over..."

"Didn't Neji tell you about it?" he butted in once more

"I would have invited you myself but I thought Neji would..." Hinata trailed off

"Oh well I haven't seen him today"

"Yeah, Sakura, Tenten, Kiba and Akamaru are all going to be there, we asked the rest but they were all busy"

"It will be lots of fun, fathers allowing us to use the theatre room to" Hinata smiled clasping her hands together "please say you will come"

"Sure I'll come... do I need to bring anything?"

"Oh what about som..."

"No of course not!" Hinata cut in shaking her head

"Well alright then, what time should I get there?"

"Around 6"

"Ok, I'll see you both tonight then" I said standing "Naruto, try not to choke"

Considering I didn't have anything to do for the day I ended up at home making snacks for tonight, I know Hinata said I didn't have to but I had a pretty good idea what Naruto was asking for. With that all wrapped up and ready to go I shoved my night clothes into a bag and headed towards Hinata's.

"Hey everyone" I said entering the main house "have I missed anything"

"Yuko you made it" Hinata smiled

"Said I would... umm where are all the guys?"

"Naruto and the others are putting their things in Neji's place" Sakura explained

"Should have seen how happy Naruto was when he found out us girls were staying in Hinata's room" Tenten laughed

"I can imagine" I giggled "so I'll just leave my bag in your room then?"

"Yes that's right" Hinata nodded

"Got it, oh here, I know you said I didn't need to bring anything but well... I had some free time" I smiled handing her the covered plate "I'll be back in a second"

Once I put my bag down in her room I headed back to the others just as the guys entered the house. The night was so laid back and just carefree, even Naruto and Neji didn't seem to annoy each other as much, I guess having another guy there helped maybe. We ended up playing a couple of little kid games which were just as fun as I remembered them being then we all sat down for dinner. It wasn't formal or anything like that despite being in the Hyuga house, everyone was joking and laughing, talking about old times, it was nice.

After dinner we were going to watch a movie but all us girls wanted to have a bath first. They had a large outdoor, hot spring like bath which was so relaxing and we didn't have to worry about any pervs like the local baths especially not with Hinata around anyway. After the bath we all headed to Hinata's room to change into our pyjamas.

Tenten wore a light blue button up shirt with matching ankle length pants and her hair was in platted pigtails. Sakura wore a pale pink flowing shirt with dark pink shorts that had lighter pink love hearts on it and Hinata wore a dark red Chinese style shirt with matching long pants. I wore a black singlet that showed my stomach a little with dark purple short shorts that had blood red vine like patterns on it and with the hot weather decided to tie my hair up into a bun.

We all made it towards the theatre room where the guys were already munching on snacks waiting for us, Naruto and Kiba were just in there boxers by the looks of things while Neji had pants and a shirt on.

"About time you guys got here" Naruto said grabbing Hinata's hand

"So what are we watching anyway?" I asked stretching my hands above my head

"Oh it's a new action movie... I hope that's ok" Hinata said

We all agreed with it then found a place to sit, Hinata and Naruto sat next to each other holding hands, Tenten sat on Kiba's lap with Akamaru lying at their feet while Sakura sat near Neji dragging me to sit between them. the movie wasn't too bad, Sakura, Tenten and Naruto seemed to enjoy it by the way they kept jumping up and cheering, Kiba fell asleep halfway through it and somehow didn't wake up every time Tenten pretty much jumped back on him.

After the movie we said goodnight to the guys and headed to Hinata's room where we stayed up talking for a few hours until eventually the lights were turned off and everyone slowly drifted to sleep, everyone but me that is. I just couldn't sleep no matter how much I tossed and turned, it was driving me crazy. The mattress was too thin, the pillow to thick, blankets to hot but too cold without them, I never thought I would actually miss my worn out bed. With a frustrated groan I got up and headed straight towards the one bed around here I could actually get a goodnight sleep on.

The door was never locked, it didn't have to be around here, only an idiot would try and enter without permission so after tiptoeing around Kiba, Naruto and Akamaru sleeping in the living room I crept into Neji's room. His room was dark but that didn't matter, I knew where everything was anyway, walking straight towards his bed I carefully pulled the covers back and was about to climb in when something stopped me.

It was a nagging thought in the back of my mind, more or a question really 'what are you doing?' I used to ask myself that all the time but pushed the voice away once I realised Neji didn't care but something just wasn't right now.

"What are you doing Yuko?"

"How did you know it was me?"

He rolled over to face me propping himself up a little with his arm "I heard you"

"Right... I didn't mean to wake you I was just..."

"I know, I don't understand why you didn't just come here in the first place, it's where you always end up"

"Where I always end up..." I mumbled to myself lowering my head

"Hurry up; I want to get back to sleep"

I looked back at him with a bright smile sitting on his bed "you know if you just asked me here in the first place I wouldn't have to wake you now would I" I giggled laying down "goodnight then"

Despite being in the comfiest bed in the world I still couldn't sleep, I rolled over onto my back glancing at Neji's before looking up at the ceiling. I couldn't help but wonder if things would remain this way forever, I used to be ok with that thought but now it made my stomach knot. Ever since I was a child I dreamed of my happily ever after, marrying, having children, watching them grow, helping them train.

"But can I have that with Neji?" I sighed turning away from him

The next morning when I woke up it was still dark, I wasn't really sure what the time was but I knew there was no way I was getting back to sleep now. Neji was still sleeping so as quietly as I possibly could I left his room hoping I didn't wake him up, the boys were still asleep to but I don't think anything was going to wake those two up. Once I was outside I let out a sigh and headed back towards Hinata's room to grab my coat, the days might get hot but the cold nights sure make up for it.

I made it to the front door when I realised they would be sleeping to and I didn't want to wake them up either, I had only just turned away from the door when I heard it slid open though.

"Yuko, you're awake early" Hiashi said behind me

"Oh well.. I couldn't sleep" I smiled facing him "I was going to go for a walk"

"Then perhaps ill join you"

"Of course sir"

For a while we walked in complete silence, it wasn't until we were nearing where others lived that he spoke to me.

"And how was your night?"

"Oh, it was very nice... and yours?"

"Pleasant, Yuko there is something I would like to discuss with you"

"What is it?" I asked with a pounding heart

"How would you like to live here, at the Hyuga Compound?"

"Sir?" I asked stopping

"I know Neji would enjoy having you around more" he said facing me "the past week he has been especially irritable"

"He has? I'm sorry to hear that but..."

"If it's a matter of money of course I wouldn't ask you for anything"

"No it's nothing like that it's just..."

"I won't expect you to answer me now" he said continuing to walk "it's cold out, you should change clothing"

I watched him walk away with my mouth slightly open in shock, I couldn't believe what I just heard, I did not expect that from him. The sun was starting to rise as I made it back and my head hadn't stopped spinning, I already knew there was no way I was moving here but I got the impression it wasn't going to be so easy to tell Hiashi that. By the sounds of things everyone was still sleeping so I ended up sitting between the two places digging the dirt with my toes.

"You're awake early"

I tilted my head back and saw Neji looking down at me with his arms folded "it seems many people here are"

He raised his brow and continued to look down at me "I ran into Hiashi earlier" I explained standing "actually he asked me a question... he wanted me to move into the compound"

"You spend a lot of time here"

"That is hardly reason to move"

"It is a great honour to be offered housing here"

"Yeah I know but I'm kind of fond of my place, I've been saving up for a new bed and other things to"

"That's why you have been taking extra missions"

"Yeah" I nodded "thanks to you none of my stuff is any good"

"Me?"

"After spending so much time here I got used to nice things, a soft comfy bed for one thing"

"Why don't you just sleep in mine then if you like it so much"

"Well I didn't think you would like me taking it back to my place" I giggled

"Of course I wouldn't" he huffed "you could sleep here"

"That's true... I guess... but it's too far from my place, running back and forward to get things is quiet annoying"

"Then bring you're things here"

"What?"

"I have enough room for your things to" he said walking away

"What?" I whispered watching him go back into his place

As Neji vanished the door to Hinata's opened with her standing there wearing her clothes, minus the jumper.

"Hinata, good morning"

"Oh good morning Yuko, I didn't think anyone would be awake yet"

"Yeah same" I laughed "training?"

"Yes" she nodded

"Mind if I join you? I'll only be a second to get changed"

"Of course not, you're welcome to join me"

"Oh actually, have anything I can borrow? I don't want to wake the others searching for my things"

"Yes of course, there are clean clothes in the laundry room"

"Thanks"

I ended up wearing the same as Hinata but it was weird, I was used to more, well actually I guess it would be less clothing but still it would do for now. We trained for around an hour until Naruto started shouting and carrying on about something.

"What's happening?" Sakura asked running outside with Tenten following her

"There's two Hinata's" he panicked pointing at us

During the training I had pulled my hair from its bun, I really didn't like having it in a bun and I did plan on tying it in my normal ponytail but just never got around to it, even so I failed to see how I looked that much like Hinata. Sure I was wearing her clothes but our hair was completely different, both straight sure but mine was longer and black while her hair was more of a straight cut then mine. I was going to point this out to him but Sakura, Tenten and Kiba all beat me to it.

"Idiot" Neji huffed turning his head away from the scene

"Well... on that note... I'm going to get changed"

Once we were all dressed we went to the kitchen for something to eat, in the end though us girls ended up doing all the cooking.

"Ay, Yuko, your hair is really long right?" Naruto asked leaning on the bench

"Yeah... I guess, why?"

"Is it longer than Neji's?"

"Yeah it is"

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure" I frowned facing him

"It doesn't look longer" Kiba added in

"It's tied up" I pointed out

"So is Neji's" Naruto said after checking

"Omg" I grumbled pulling my hair loose

After tying it the same as Neji's I want and pulled him to his feet and stood next to him so Naruto could see for himself.

"It's like I said, my hair is longer at least by 20cms"

"You could be another Neji!" he shouted

"What!" I shouted turning to face him

"Maybe you're secretly a Hyuga!" he laughed

"Idiot!" I screamed hitting his head

While Naruto sat on the floor rubbing his head I went back to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

"He will never change" Sakura sighed

"That's good" Hinata smiled "if Naruto wasn't himself we wouldn't all be here now"

"I think... Neji asked me to move in with him"

"What!" Sakura and Tenten shouted grabbing my shoulders

"That's wonderful" Hinata smiled "... isn't it?"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked

"Nothing, go away" Sakura said threatening him with a wooden spoon

"So what did you say?" Tenten whispered

"I haven't said anything..."

"Why not? Don't you like it here?" Hinata asked

"Of course I do but... I don't think he realised what he just asked me"

"How come?" Sakura asked

"Well think about it, were not in a relationship so it's not the next step or anything its more... convenient I guess I mean I spend enough time here so we would just still be the same, never changing and I don't know if I can do that... Neji is everything to me but lately I've been thinking..."

"You don't mean" Sakura whispered

"Anyway, breakfast is ready" I announced facing the guys


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on, train with me" I said tugging Yuziko's arm

"I can't, I have a mission"

"But I have nothing to do"

"What no missions?"

"No" I frowned "nothing until my team gets back"

"Well consider yourself lucky, I have to go"

"Yeah alright" I sulked "good luck"

"If you want to train ask Lee or something" he called out

_"I want to live through the training"_ I thought with a sigh

I walked around asking if anyone was free but they all seemed to have something to do but when I saw Sakura leaving the hospital I hoped that meant she was free for the day.

"Sorry I can't, Tsunade has me teaching some of the young medical ninja"

"And that's everyone" I sighed

"Why don't you as.."

"If you're going to say Lee don't"

"I was going to say Neji"

"Neji huh" I frowned

"Unless you would rather Lee" she said walking away

She was right, Neji would be a good training partner, he was hard and strict and he wouldn't make me walk around on my hands for hours on end. I found him in the same place he always was but today he was training alone. I had only just put my shoes back on and stood up when he stopped what he was doing and folded his arms.

"Do you need something?"

"Yes actually, I was wondering if you would like a training partner"

"You want to train with me?" he asked facing me "don't expect me to go easy on you"

"I wouldn't be here if I wanted something easy" I smirked

"We will begin then"

We had been training for over an hour but during the time something was bothering me, he wasn't going easy on me that much was certain but his attacks seemed more imperfect which just wasn't him. Neji calculated every attack, every move, that's why he was the genius but today his mind seemed to be somewhere, I still wasn't a match for him though, got a few hits sure but desecrated or not he was good.

I didn't mention anything, I thought maybe he was tired from his own training but when I got here Hiashi wasn't in sight and he wasn't refining his attacks, just attacking.

"Wait stop a second, time out" I called out jumping back

"What is it?"

"Are you ok? I mean has something happened?"

"You have barely touched me"

"No I mean you're acting different... you're attacks, even you're defence is flawed today, Neji if there's something bothering you then..."

"You call my attacks flawed" he huffed cutting me off

"No I just meant..."

"I'm done" he said walking away

"You're done? Why won't you talk to me?"

"Why won't you talk to me?" he said facing me once more

"What?"

"You have been avoiding me for no reason then you just come back? Make up your mind, do you want to stay or go?"

"Make up my mind?" I whispered lowering my head

Tears slowly started to fall to the ground below me, for years I have stood by his side unwavering, waiting for him to once and for all say what he wanted and yet...

"No" I whispered wiping my eyes "you're the one who..."

I lifted my head and walked closer towards him standing tall while my head screamed for me to shut my mouth.

"You're the one who needs to make up your mind Neji, the choice is yours; it always has been I thought a genius like you would have gotten that by now. So Neji, tell me, am I staying? Or is this goodbye?"

He didn't say a word, not a single thing and I couldn't stand the silence, one of us had to make a choice, right here and if he wasn't going to then there was only one thing to do.

"Goodbye Neji Hyuga" I whispered jumping up to the roofs

I managed to make it home before I completely broke down, the second I left, before that even, the second the words left my lips I regretted it all but there are some things in life you can never take back. I spent the better half of an hour crying then I switched to nearly destroying everything in my house and finally I shoved everything I could fit into my bag before walking out the door.

"Yuko, where are you going, I wasn't aware you had any missions today" Kotetsu said

"Oh I don't, my team isn't back until late morning tomorrow so I'm going to get some last minute training in before they return" I said with a smile "since they left all I've done is laze around so I'll see you guys tomorrow morning then"

"Oh, alright... take care"

With a wave I walked outside the village, after finding a place to set up I got to work training. I trained until my chakra and energy were completely gone; I spent that night collapsed on the ground fast sleep with only my hands for a pillow and my coat for a blanket. In the morning I was still tired, more drained than anything and sore all over, bruises were starting to show under the dried blood from many cuts. In all I was a mess.

The walk back to the village was long, I didn't realise how far I had gone but I only had one thing on my mind, a nice warm bath to soak in. by the time I got back to my place though I didn't really have time for that so after washing away the dry blood as best I could I got changed into clean clothing and was about to leave when there was a quiet knock at the door.

Whoever it was I didn't really have time for nor was I really in the mood for talking anyway so I decided to wait until they left. That didn't exactly work though.

"I know you're there" Neji called out

_"Why did it have to be him?"_ I groaned silently

"Let me in"

There was a small chance that if I didn't he would just let himself in but either way I didn't want to face him so instead I went out my window hoping that I could get far enough away before he got out the building.

I had no idea if he was actually following me or not or why he was even there, I was actually beginning to feel rather foolish for running like that. What if he was just telling me the Hokage needed me? Or relaying a message from someone and I just ran away like a frightened child! But there wasn't much I could do about it now.

My team should be returning any time now so I headed towards the gate, once I got there I was informed they had arrived a few moments ago so then I went to the Hokage's office but I didn't see my team there. The sensei they left with was there but my students weren't.

"Ah Yuko good you're here" Tsunade said with a sigh

"Where is my team? They should be here... right?" I asked with a lump forming in my throat

"I'm sorry Yuko" Ren muttered rubbing the back of his head "there was nothing I could have done, honestly"

"What happened?" I asked with my voice breaking

"It happened on our way back... things were fine, mission was a success but... we heard a cry for help, you're students didn't hesitate to find whoever was calling. It was a lady, her child had fallen off the cliff and was only just hanging on, before I could say anything those three jumped into action. Koji pulled a rope out and Luna tied it around her waist, I couldn't reach her in time before she jumped from the edge. The boys tied the rope to a tree and kept a firm grip on it while Luna rescued the child. They were all amazing, how they worked together and so quickly. The boys where pulling them up when the cliff wall started to crumble, she used her body to shield the boy but was hurt"

"Is she ok? Please tell me Luna is ok" I shouted slamming my hands on the Hokage's desk

"She will be fine" Tsunade said looking up at me "she got a pretty nasty cut but give her a couple of days rest and she will be back on her feet"

"I'm sorry Yuko... I should have stepped in; I should have gone and helped her..."

"She's alright then?" I whispered standing up straight

"Koji and Neru wanted to stay with her at the hospital"

Without saying a word I left the building but I didn't get far until someone grabbed my wrist, I turned around to yell at them, now wasn't the time to stop me but Ren was standing there looking incredibly guilty still.

"I'm sorry... I ju..."

"It's ok" I cut in "she is safe and she saved a life"

"You're students... there strong and kind, they work together really good to"

"Thanks, look Ren these things happen so don't worry about it, if I was in your position I would have done the same. If you don't mind though I would like to go see my students"

"Of course" he said letting my wrist go

With a small smile and nod I was once again off. When I entered her room they were all sitting around laughing which put my mind at ease. I sat there talking with them for hours until Sakura kicked us out saying Luna needed rest, even though I'll admit the day hadn't been that good having my team back safe and sound made everything seem better.

"Yuko"

I was nearly home; the building was in sight when Neji called out behind me. I turned around to face him as he pushed himself away from the fence he was leaning on, every fibre told me to just get out of there but I couldn't run from him forever.

"Oh hello Neji, how are you this evening" I smiled

"I need to speak with you"

"Ok sure, do you need help with something? I can't really go on any missions right now, Luna is in hospital and I would like to stay near her"

"It's not a mission"

"Then I'd be happy to help out"

"Stop it" he hissed

"Eh?"

"Stop being so happy"

"Neji you're not making any sense, I can't be happy now"

"Is that how you really feel"

"Well sure, I mean why wouldn't I be happy? Anyway Neji if that's all you wanted I'm going to get some rest now"

"So you wanted to leave all along" he asked folding his arms

"So you wanted to talk about that then... I have told you countless times, shown you as best as I can and you think that I wanted to... idiot" I hissed turning away from him "how can you be so blind? You're meant to see everything right? Then why can't you see me?"

"I do see you, every time you hold my hand or lean on me I am happy, when you cook for me I savour every bite, when you sleep next to me I don't dare close my eyes in case you vanish. The best part of every day is when you're around"

"Neji" I whispered facing him "but you never said anything..."

"I always left you flowers when you were sick and Hinata's special ointment when you were hurt, gave you time to rest and took you're duties so you wouldn't be in trouble..."

"Wait" I said cutting him off "how was I supposed to know you did any of that?! You never once said anything! You never left a name or any clue that it was you so how was I meant to know!" I shouted

"Who else would it have been?"

"Who el... oh it doesn't matter" I sighed

"What?"

"Let's face it Neji, were we ever more then friends? So it doesn't really matter does it? Not like anything has changed but... can you do me one favour? Just leave me alone for a few days ok... it's to ha... I just... a few days, that's all I need... please?"

"No" he said stepping closer

"What?"

With every step he took my heart pounded louder and faster in my chest, I wanted to step back but it felt as though my feet were frozen in place and there was nothing I could so. Without saying a single word he wrapped his arms around me pulling me in closer almost squishing the air from my lungs.

"Ne-Neji" I whispered with tears welling in my eyes

"I will do whatever it takes to make you only mine"

"Idiot" I mumbled "I've always been yours"

"Then" he said pulling back "prove it"

I was going to ask what he was on about but right before me Neji got down on one knee grabbing my hand.

"Marry me"

"Wha-what?" I asked staring down at him

"I don't have a ring... but I will get you one"

"Neji what are you..."

"I love you Yuko"

That was my final straw, I couldn't hold my tears in any longer, my legs finally decided to work again, too bad all it did was make me fall. I pulled my hand free from Neji's covering my eyes as I sat there sobbing, I didn't understand what was going on, this made no sense.

"Yuko, what's wrong? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not ok" I sobbed "Neji why are you doing this to me?"

"I don't want to lose you" he said grabbing my shoulders "I'm sorry"

"Then wh-why didn't you... say anything... why..."

"I don't know" he said hugging me once more

"Neji" I whispered shuffling back as much as I could

He loosened his grip on me and with a shaky hand reached for his face with a smile.

"We should move, if someone sees us..."

"Let them"

He pulled me towards him once more but instead of hugging the life from me his lips met mine. After a few seconds he pulled back and I remained sitting there gently touching my lips with my fingers.


	4. Bonus - Naruto's Story

**Major short and probably OOC... I really don't know much about Naruto's character ^^; Oh from Naruto's POV to.**

"I must have left it here" I groaned as my stomach growled for the 7th time

I had spent all morning training with Captain Yamato and I was going to stop for some Ichiraku Ramen but I couldn't find my wallet anywhere. The Hyuga compound was the last place left to look. I walked down the wooden floorboards holding my stomach with a small groan escaping my lips when I heard people fighting. My first thought was Neji and Hinata's old man but then I heard a girl's voice.

"Wait stop a second, time out"

"What is it?" Neji said

"Are you ok? I mean has something happened?"

_"It's Yuko, about time those two started talking again"_ I thought stopping _"I don't want to interrupt them..."_

To get to Hinata's room I had no choice but to walk pass where they would be training but they were finally talking so I didn't want to bother them, however my growling stomach had other ideas.

"Maybe he will let me do an 'IOU'" I sighed turning around

"You're the one who needs to make up your mind Neji!" I heard Yuko shout "the choice is yours; it always has been I thought a genius like you would have gotten that by now. So Neji, tell me, am I staying? Or is this goodbye?"

I should have left but I couldn't. I didn't really care about other people's relationships but Hinata was always trying to help those two and it wasn't much different from Hinata and I, before I realised how much I cared for her.

I heard her say something else but it was a whisper and I was too far away, not long after that though things went quiet again. I waited a bit until peaking around the corner only to see Neji standing there alone. I didn't know much about relationships but I knew what had happened and yet while Yuko was probably broken right now wishing Neji would chase her he just stood there.

When I saw him calmly walking away like nothing had happened I lost my cool and ran at him punching him in the face sending him to the other side of the yard.

"What are you stupid!" I shouted walking towards him ready to beat some sense into him "you're just going to let her go like that!"

"It's none of your business" he said standing up dusting himself down

"You bastard!" I shouted hitting him again "didn't you ever care about her!"

I only hit him a couple of times until he caught my fist in his hand not letting it go as he stood himself up once more.

"Of course I did" he hissed letting my fist go

"Then go after her!"

He shot me a glare then walked pass me.

"If you don't you will lose her forever" I said calming myself down "she won't come back this time"

I heard his footsteps stopped so I turned around glaring slightly at his back.

"I nearly lost Hinata because of the same reason, you think they will always be there, they will always come back, they will just know how you feel but you're wrong"

"I'm nothing like you"

"Yeah, I realised how much I loved Hinata before she broke of ties with me. I've seen and heard how much Yuko wants to be with you, everyone has so why can't you? Genius of the Hyuga clan?"

He didn't say anything to me, with a quick glance over his shoulder in my direction he jumped onto the roof running off.

"Now I'm even hungrier than before" I groaned as my stomached growled once more


End file.
